KENALAN
by rikalika7
Summary: —Sasuke gak bisa nahan senyum di wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan berdiri, kemudian balik menggengam jemari Sakura.


**KENALAN**

 _ **KENALAN © rikalika7**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Sasusaku**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Romance/Oneshot**_

.

.

.

 _ **All I know is, I was enchanted to meet you**_.

Pagi yang cerah di pantai berpasir putih, terparkir beberapa bus dari SMA Konoha yang tengah mengadakan tour di libur musim panas. Dan disinilah Sasuke Uchiha berada, tampak dari kejauhan ia sedang berbincang dengan sahabat karibnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tau gak itu siapa?"

"Yang mana? Aku mau berenang nih"

Naruto yang sudah memasang pelampungnya berjalan dengan menenteng ban besar ke arah pantai.

"Yang rambut pink"

Naruto menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Gitu aja?"

Sasuke mengernyit, ia merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Dia anak baru dikelas sebelah"

"Kelas yang mana? Jomblo gak? Punya nomernya gak?"

"Cari tau sendiri lah, gak liat apa orang mau berenang"

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan menceburkan dirinya ke pantai.

"Ck, payah. Sakuranya jadi ilang kan"

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sasuke mencoba mencari keberadaan Sakura. Harusnya sih carinya gampang, secara rambutnya sakura itu pink, rambut yang paling nge-jreng dimata Sasuke. Tapi kalau keadaan pantainya seramai ini, kapan ketemunya? Sasuke sudah setengah jam loh mencari Sakuranya.

"Kyaaa Sasuke~"

Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa tanya ke cewek-cewek berambut warna-warni yang tengah bergerombol dekat pohon palem.

"Hn"

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke kesini"

Baru disamperin aja udah diteriakin, untung telinganya sasuke kebal, tahan dengan berbagai suara nyaring disekitarnya. Maklumlah dia kan bersahabat dengan Naruto yang suaranya paling nyaring se konoha.

"Anu, liat cewek rambut pink gak?"

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke ngomong sama kita"

"Suaranya seksi banget"

Aduh berisiknya, Kenapa sih cewek-cewek selalu teriak saat berbicara dengannya? Sasuke kan gak budek. Merasa gak ada jawaban yang jelas, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke mau kemana?"

"Sasuke sini aja"

Parah nih, Sasuke mulai panik. kedua tangannya ditahan-tahan, para cewek-cewek berbikini siap menggencet dirinya.

"Eh, lepasin"

"Sasuke ayo kita berenang bersama~"

"Gak, lepasin, gak mau~"

.

.

Fix, Sasuke berhasil kabur dari para cewek setelah beberapa menit lari dari ujung pantai ke arah tebing dekat pantai.

"Tuh anak kemana ya"

Dan Sasuke juga tak lupa dengan misinya untuk menemukan Sakura. Entah kenapa dia sebegitu inginnya bertemu dengan si rambut pinky.

"Eh, liat cewek rambut pink gak?"

Kini Sasuke bertanya pada dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Iya itu"

"Kenapa cari dia?"

Cewek dengan rambut pirang dikuncir itu balik bertanya, sedangkan cowok pucat di sebelahnya tetap diam.

"Gak kenapa sih"

"Lah terus kenapa cari dia?"

"Mau nagih utang, bawel amat sih"

Sasuke mulai gak sabar, harusnya kan yang tanya dia. kenapa jadi cewek pirang ini?

"Hmm.. aneh"

"Aneh apanya ino?"

Si cowok pucat menanggapi ucapan si cewek pirang.

"Aneh aja Sai, kok Sakura gak pernah cerita ya kalau punya hutang ke dia"

"Emang kamu siapanya?"

Sasuke ikut menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sahabatnya lah"

"Hn, jadi dimana dia sekarang?"

Sasuke makin gak sabar dan ia berniat untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan segera mencari Sakuranya.

"Tadi sih di toilet"

"Yaudah thanks ya"

Sasuke cepat-cepat berjalan menuju toilet umum dekat pantai.

Kali ini Sasuke sudah berdiri beberapa meter dari taoilet, ia bersandar ganteng pada papan kayu yang tertancap di pasir.

"Hey tunggu"

"Aku?"

Cewek rambut pink yang baru saja keluar dari toilet itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sasuke berdiri.

"Sakura ya?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke makin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke papan kayu. Ia merasa grogi.

"Gini, kenalan dulu. Aku Sasuke Uchiha"

"Aku tau"

"Kamu tau aku? Kok aku gak tau kamu ya?"

 _BRAK_

Sasuke jatuh, karena papan kayu yang dibuatnya bersandar patah jadi dua. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, rasanya malu sekali.

"Eh gak papa kan?"

"Gak kok"

"Hati-hati dong"

Sakura berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke. Posisi mereka begitu dekat, dan Sasuke bisa melihat bikini merah dibalik kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Hn... Sakura"

"Ya?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap lawan bicaranya, Sasuke merasa gemas.

"Mau jalan bareng gak? mumpung lagi di pantai"

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan cepat dan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Cewek itu berdiri dan menatap Sasuke, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo"

Sasuke gak bisa nahan senyum di wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan berdiri, kemudian balik menggengam jemari Sakura. Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

end.


End file.
